The present invention relates to a process for manufacturing a herb tea from natural substances, namely Ginko, Persimmon and Pine, and the composition produced thereby. More particularly, the present invention relates to a nutritious composition utilizing extracts of the leaves obtained from a combination of the Ginko, Persimmon and Pine trees. Still further, the present invention pertains to a nutrient composition containing extract of the leaves of Ginko biloba L., Pinus monophylla and Diospyros kaki L.
There are many type of known teas made from natural substances such as persimmon and/or pine leaves. However, it is unknown to provide a herb tea made from the leaves of Ginko, Persimmon and Pine. The only known prior art is found in "Annals of Oriental Medicine" by Joon Huh. In this publication, there does not appear to be any ratio of the combination of substances or process for preparing a composition used to manufacture a herb tea as described hereinbelow. The "Annals of Oriental Medicine" discloses that Persimmon and Pine leaves can be used to relieve cerebro-vascular stroke and drunkeness and that they are also useful in the treatment of venereal diseases, artherosclerosis, hypertension, diabetes and anemia. Thus it is stated that if a patient chews a large number of leaves of Pine, he can help his rheumatism, neuritis and the shortness of breath and the heart palpitation symptoms associated with heart disease. Also, tea from Persimmon leaves can be used to relieve hypertension, heart disease, diabetes, and artherosclerois because the extracts from these leaves contain Vitamin A, C and K.
Fruits of Ginko which are roasted, are useful in the treatment of enuresis, sputum, cough, asthma and gonorrhea.